Conductor Jojo
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Jojo has been assigned to teach 6th grade, lousy, band students. Can he do it with a band geek complaining about his every move, a 6th grade girl that has a crush on him, and be able to successfully teach this terrible-playing class?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jojo McDodd excitedly ran into his house. He called for his father. Ned McDodd, the mayor of Whoville, came out.

Mayor: What is it, son?

Jojo: Big news, dad! I've been chosen to teach and conduct a bunch of sixth grade band students!

Mayor: I didn't know that ninth graders could teach that early.

Jojo: Well, they can.

Mayor: That's great. It will help you build confidence on public speaking for when you become mayor of Whoville.

Jojo: I can't think of that now, Dad. I need to focus on being a good instructor. Do you think they'll like me?

Mayor: Why of course. Why wouldn't they?

Jojo: I don't know. I'm just afraid they won't respect me like an adult. Also, this is their first time playing an instrument, so what if they get frustrated and take it out on me?

Mayor: That's kind of part of being a teacher. You have to have patience. Like me. As a leader of a whole town I have to have patience with people. It's not easy, but I manage.

The mayor put his hand on his son's shoulder.

Mayor: You'll be fine.

Jojo smiled up at his father.

Jojo: Thanks, Dad.

The next week rolled by. It was Jojo's first day as teacher. He nervously peaked in through the door window. There were eight students all sitting in a crescent shape, facing the chalkboard. It felt weird being at a different school with all these younger kids. Jojo took a deep breath and walked in.

There was chatter all through the room. Jojo walked up to the front. It got silent as soon as they all saw him.

Jojo: Um… Hey. Um… Good morning, class!

Jojo looked out to all the students looking up at him and blinking. All eyes were on him. All ears were open for what he had to say.

Jojo turned to write his name on the chalkboard.

Jojo: My name is Jojo.

Jojo noticed his mistake and sloppily wiped his name off the chalkboard with his hand.

Jojo: Er- Mr. McDodd. Er- you can call me Jojo. Mr. McDodd. Whichever.

A nerdy looking who with a purple cello-like instrument and smoothed down hair and glasses raised his hand.

Nerdy Who: Uh… we usually don't call fifth graders by Mr. Or Mrs. Who are you anyway, kid?

Jojo: I'm your teacher. I'm from the high school.

Nerdy Who: Well, we still wouldn't address you by Mr., anywho.

Jojo didn't know what to say. He just cleared his throat and grabbed a folder.

Jojo: Let's take attendance. Uh- Willy?

Nerdy Who: Here.

Jojo: Glenn?

Glenn: Here!

Jojo: Tammy?

Tammy: Here!

Jojo: Sammy?

Sammy: Here!

Jojo: Missy?

Missy: Here!

Jojo: Lou?

Lou: Here!

Jojo: Milley?

Milley: Here…

Milley said this in kid of a dreamy way.

Jojo called out a few more names then it was time to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willy raised his hand again.

Jojo: What do you want now, Willy?

Willy: Aren't you kind of short for a high school student.

Jojo: Your point?

Willy: Well, I don't know. You just seemed like a fifth grader to me.

Jojo glared at Willy.

Jojo: Well sorry. If it bothers you, deal with it. I'm not buying stilts.

Milley: Don't pick on him, Willy! I like his height.

Jojo: Class, can we please just focus? Okay. First, we must all learn the scale. It goes from letters A to G.

Jojo drew some lines on the chalkboard. A who boy by the name of Sammy raised his

hand.

Jojo: Yes, Sammy?

Sammy: What about the rest of the alphabet?

Jojo: There is no rest of the alphabet in music. It makes life a whole lot easier if we only have to deal with seven letters when we're reading sheet music. Now-

Missy raised her hand.

Jojo: Missy?

Missy: I thought that the scale was Do-Re-Mi.

Jojo: It is, but when you read music for an instrument, like your horn, letters are easier to identify. Now, for each instrument, it's different. There's a key or button that represents each letter. You may have to hold down more than one. Milley, here has the piano. It's probably one of the easiest instruments for each key is it's own letter. You don't need to hold down more than one to create a new note until you get into chords. If-

Willy: Can we just get to the instrument playing now!?

Lou: Yeah.

Tammy: This is worse than math class!

Glenn: Is this going to be on the test?

Jojo made a face. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Jojo trudged through the door when he got home. His dad greeted him.

Mayor: Hey! Jojo! So how was your first day of teaching?

Jojo: Horrible. These kids treat me bad and criticize my every move! I'm the teacher!

Mayor: Yes, you are the teacher. So why don't you just take charge like you're supposed to?

Jojo: I tried, Dad. They won't listen.

Mayor: Hey, that's life. I go through people that yell at me. Like the chairman.

Jojo: Well, he's not a whole class of kids.

Mayor: It's not just him. Lots of other people yell at me. It seems weird because _I'm _the mayor, not them, but it's to be expected. You can't please everyone. Just keep doing what you're doing. It will work out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time had passed. Not much progress had been made over the few months. There was more complaining, struggles, and even some kids dropped out. The class did move on to playing a little more difficult pieces of music, but the more difficult the more frustration. The music teachers were very impressed that Jojo had gotten the class so far, but it definitely wasn't easy.

Jojo came into class.

Jojo: Okay, everyone. Our first band concert is coming up soon so we need to practice our songs and solos extra hard. I'm proud of this class.

_Kind of, _Jojo said in his head.

Jojo: You've really made much improvement.

Willy: I know. Some of us are just naturally talented.

Milley: I think it's because we've got such a great teacher.

Milley said this in her dreamy voice again. Jojo looked at her funny.

Jojo: Anyway, we should all start practicing right away. Here are the new songs.

Jojo passed out papers.

Jojo: Are there any volunteers for solos?

Willy's hand shot up immediately.

Jojo: Yes, Willy. You may play this solo.

Willy: This solo looks boring. I want something better.

Jojo: Well, I'm sorry. This is what you have to play.

Missy volunteered along with Sammy.

Jojo: Ooh. Looks like we're all being very brave today. That's good.

Milley slowly raised her hand.

Jojo: You too, Milley? That's great. I'm very proud that you're getting so confident now.

Milley blushed a little. The class practiced some. They ended up not sounding to well, though.

Tammy: This is too hard.

Missy: Can I have a different solo?

Jojo: Guys, please. You have to play the songs I assign you.

Willy: But I can't picture myself playing this peace. It's too slow.

Jojo: Then that's too bad.

Tammy: I can't even read this.

Just then, the bell rang.

Jojo: Class dismissed.

Everybody packed up their instruments and dashed out. Jojo let out a huge sigh and gathered up his papers. He heard a few keys on the piano go off. He turned around to see Milley still at the piano.

She hit a note that was off key.

Jojo: C.

Milley hit C and kept playing.

Milley: Oh!

Suddenly, she noticed Jojo's hands gently fall on hers.

Jojo: B flat.

He made her hands press the right keys. Milley's face turned really red as Jojo helped her finish the piece.

Milley: Can you show me how to play the whole thing?

Jojo: Sure.

Milley slid down the piano bench and Jojo sat next to her, his fingers gracefully dancing on the piano. Milley felt so relaxed.

Once Jojo finished the song he continued to pack up his stuff again.

Jojo: You might want to get to your next class now.

Milley: Oh right. Sorry. Bye.

Milley stepped out in the hall and smiled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, the class came in very unprepared.

Jojo: Okay, class. How are those songs coming along.

Willy: Um, FYI, we didn't practice the songs.

Jojo: What?

Missy: Yeah, they were too hard!

Tammy: I agree.

Willy: It's not fun.

Jojo: Listen, guys, I'm not supposed to let you take the easy way out. You have to challenge yourselves.

Everyone moaned. Throughout the lesson, everyone looked miserable. Jojo felt bad, but he didn't know what else to do. Milley stayed after class again, hoping that Jojo would "help" her with the song again.

Milley: Jojo, could you play that song again? Please?

Milley batted her eyelashes.

Jojo: Not today. If you want to hear how the song is played, go look it up on WhoTube. I'm not in the music mood right now.

Milley: Pweez?

Jojo: Milley, I said no! Now get to class before you're late!

Milley skittered out into the hall sadly.

The next day was a Saturday. The mayor had gone off to work for the day.

Sally: Oh dear, Ned left his paperwork on the counter. Jojo, could you go deliver it to him.

Jojo: Sure.

Jojo went out to his father's office. The mayor was having a conversation with his good friend, Horton the elephant, through the speaker over the balcony.

Jojo: Dad?

Horton: And it turns out, we don't wear pants!

Mayor: Oh, hold that thought, Horton. My son is here. Hey! What brings you here, Jojo?

Jojo handed him the papers.

Jojo: You left your paperwork at home.

Mayor: Oh, thank you, my boy. I really needed those!

Ms. Yelp called up to him.

Ms. Yelp: Mr. Mayor, there's a package for you!

Mayor: Be right back.

Once the mayor had left, Jojo looked around the office.

Horton: Mayor? Are you still there?

Jojo: Hi, Horton.

Horton: Oh, let me guess, it's… Jojo?

Jojo: You guessed it.

Horton: Oh yay! I like guessing games. Like this one time, Morton and I were playing this game where we-

Jojo: You know, Horton, I'd love to hear one of your stories, but you see, I have to go soon.

Horton: Oh right, sorry. Well, as soon as the mayor gets back I'll have to let him know that I have to get myself to my class.

Jojo turned to leave when he paused and turned around.

Jojo: Hey, Horton? You're a teacher, how do you get your students to like you? You see, I'm teaching sixth grade band students and they don't like me all that much.

Horton: I play games and make sure they have fun, yet they learn at the same time.

Jojo: Well, it's kind of different. Everyone is playing solos for the band concert and I gave them their songs and they hate them.

Horton: Well, I always let the kids express themselves. Let them pick their own songs.

Jojo: But the teaching manual clearly says that students must play the song that is given to them by the teacher.

Horton: I'm no lawyer or anything, but I see a pretty good loophole in that one. You _are_ the teacher. And if the _teacher_ says to pick your own songs, then it should not be breaking any rules.

Jojo: You know, Horton. I think you're right. Basically, what it's saying is that they need to do what the teacher tells them. And I tell them to do what they want to do.

Horton: You bet I'm right!

Jojo: Thanks, Horton.


End file.
